


Shallow Breathes

by XxJearminxX



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Background Relationships, Bisexual Jean, Bottom Armin, Cop Jean Kirschstein, Drug Use, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Modern AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-sided Armin/Reiner, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Smut, top jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJearminxX/pseuds/XxJearminxX
Summary: Armin Arlert was an enigma, he was reserved, kind, but secretive. There were things about the blonde that captivated him, inspired him, even. Armin Arlert was a mystery, and Jean Kirschtein was determined to solve it.In which case, Officer Jean Kirschstein comes across Armin Arlert, the only mystery he can’t solve.





	1. The beginning of the end

"So... this is it..." Armin mutters to himself as he stares at the door to the motel room he'd just bought. The paint was peeling off the grey door frame, and the zero in the number "207" was barely hanging on. Ocean eyes scanned his neighbors doors, none of which that were in any better shape. The entire building had a very unsettling atmosphere that made Armin's stomach tight.  
The inside of the motel room wasn't any better. Wallpaper draped uselessly off the walls, the bed frame looked as if it had been to hell and back, and there was a weird, reddish stain in the brown carpet Armin chose to ignore as he ventured inside. Blue eyes found the bathroom door. As he goes to open it, he notices a whole where the handle should be. Sighing, Armin chooses to try and force the door open, and after a few forceful attempts, he finally succeeds.  
The bathroom, to say the least, was disgusting. The bath/shower combo had rust coating the tub and shower fixture. The sink was constantly leaking, and the toilet seat was barely hanging on. The tiles were coated in some strange blue substance, and the walls had a multitude of stains.  
“What have I gotten myself into?" Armin mutters, leaving the bathroom and going back to the main living area. He sits on the bed, yelping when he feels the mattress dip greatly beneath his tiny frame.  
The twenty-one year old sighs heavily as he slowly leans back, pulling out his cellphone. Biting his lip, he realizes he's missed a call, and quickly calls the number back.  
"Armin, I called you an hour ago. Why the fuck didn't you pick up?"  
"I didn't have signal, I'm sorry, Reiner, I just got into town." Armin replies timidly, playing with the hem of the, questionably clean, bed sheets. Reiner sighs on the other end of the line, obviously agitated. "Whatever, you have a customer, wants to meet you at some motel in stohess. Get there, make him happy, and bring me my money."  
Squeezing his eyes shut, Armin gives a meek reply before hanging up the phone. He stands up weakly, feeling slightly light headed and nauseous, before heading out to the bus station.

—————————————

When Armin steps off the bus, the true reality of what he's about to do hits him hard. He feels like he's going to puke as he walks to the address scribbled on the back of his hand. He feels the hot pinprick of tears in the back of his eyes, but wills them away. Now was not the time. A shaky hand knocks on the door of room 6B. When it opens, revealing an overweight, balding, middle aged man, Armin feels as if he's going to get sick all over the mans front. "You Armin?" The man asks, his voice scratchy. Armin's nose wrinkles at the stench wafting off of him. "Y-yes..." Armin whispers, trying to stop shaking as he meets the eyes of his very first customer. Armin yelps when the man lunges forward, grabbing his chin and leaning in close, analyzing him. He feels his heartbeat speed up as he's pulled into the room, his stomach dropping when he hears the click of a lock.   
The man chuckles. "Ah... Reiner was right about you..." he grins, releasing Armin's face to instead slide a sweaty hand down Armin's jeans. Armin felt the tears building in his eyes as the man's hands travel further, roaming his body and making Armin feel disgusting, dirty. "Yeah..." the man grinned, pulling away to unbuckle his pants. "You'll do just fine..."


	2. You confuse me

Jean Kirschstein was having a bad day.

His car had a flat tire, making him late for work at the police station, he’d gotten screamed at by the Chief, Erwin Smith, and then had to deal with his suicidal freak of a partner, Eren Yeager, almost getting himself shot by rushing into some gang fight. As punishment, Erwin decided to put them on call for Shiganshina district, which is how Officer Jean Kirschstein found himself in front of Maria Motel.

Jean sighed loudly as he searched the rooms for drugs. Each room presented a new, difficult, individual refusing to let him search through their rooms. This caused Jean to show them his warrant, which resulted in more yelling, and added to Jean growing headache.

Closing his eyes, Jean knocked on the next door, 207, The zero barely hanging onto the door. Jean couldn’t wait to see what sort of jackass he was about to in counter behind this door.

Jean heard the creak of the door opening, and without looking up, he launched into his monotone tangent.

“Hello, I’m officer Jean Kirschstein of the Maria police department. There was a report of drugs being found in one of the rooms, but the caller couldn’t recall the number, so I have a warrant to search every room on the property. No, I won’t just take your word for it, I have to look myself, and no, I will not leave.”

“Oh, well, come in I guess...” came a quiet reply, the voice sounding extremely sweet, causing Jean’s head to shoot up.

The officers eyes widened at the beauty in front of him, the boy couldn’t of been much older than himself, possibly younger. He was short, with a mop of messy blonde hair pulled into a lazy bun. His blue eyes stared at him curiously, almost studying him. His snow white skin looked beautiful in the light of the setting sun, and Jean couldn’t help but blush a little when he realized the blonde was only in a mint green T-shirt and tight, black boxer shorts.

“Are you coming in?...” the shorter male asked curiously, stepping out of the way to let Jean through. Jean feels himself flush with embarrassment. 

“O-oh yeah.” He coughs. “Sorry, you just... surprised me.” He mutters as he walks inside, the room owner following suit.

“Why’s that?” He asks, shutting the door behind him, head cocked slightly to the side, which Jean can’t help but find adorable.

“Ah, well, most of the people here are... thuggish? Criminal-esq.? And you’re... not.” The policeman explains, lifting up the mattress.

“Oh... well, thanks? I didn’t realize I stood out so much...” 

Jean snorts, lifting up the bed frame. “It’s a pretty sharp contrast, Shiganshina isn’t a good place to stay, if I were you, I’d get out of here as soon as possible.” 

“Oh... well, actually, I grew up here.” The blonde mumbles, lip between his teeth.

“No way.” Jean says, turning to stare at the young adult, “here?” 

“Yeah... and believe me, I know how bad it is here, my, uh, parents were drug addicts, they were murdered when I was six in some drug deal gone wrong.”

Jean felt his eyes widen as he searches the bedside tables, “that must of been horrible.” He mutters, moving on to the tv stand.

“Oh, it’s fine, it was years ago. Besides, they were hardly parents to begin with; always hyped up on heroin, cocaine, you name it.” The blonde says, letting his bangs fall over his eyes. “I was put in the system before getting kicked out four years ago, and now I’m here.” 

“Well, sounds like you had a pretty shit start in life, huh?” Jean calls out from the bathroom, searching the cabinets under the sink. 

“Yeah, guess I have.” The boy says, walking towards the bathroom. “I’m Armin, by the way.”

“Armin, huh?” Jean mutters, a small smile on his face as he closes the lid of the the septic tank. “Well, I’ll tell you what, if anyone ever gives you any trouble, I want you to call this number,” Jean takes a napkin, and scribbles a number down for him. “And ask for Jean Kirschstein, and I’ll be there.”

“But, why?...” Armin asks, staring at the officer in shock. “You don’t owe me anything, you don’t even know me...”

“Yeah, but I like you, blondie.” He grins, heading for the door, “you confuse me.”

“I confuse you?” Armin asks, leaning against the door frame. “How come?” 

Jean smiles, leaning against the railing. “I can usually get a feel for a persons personality fairly quickly, but you... you’re a mystery. I can’t read you.”

“Is that a good thing?” Armin asks, blue eyes flickering upwards to meet sharp hazel. 

“I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I know, I started out with Artist Jean, but then I started thinking about Police man Jean and I fell in love, tags and summarry will be changed, sorry for the sudden change haha. Also, please please please leave me comments! I love them, as well as the kudos! It helps keep me motivated to keep updating.


	3. Crossing paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos! I’m so glad people are enjoying this! I love writing it, and I can’t express how much I love getting emails about getting more kudos!

Armin yelps in pain when his nose connects to the rotting wood of his current customers choice of residence. His fingers gripped the off-white shelf in front of him as the man continued to thrust into him at a ridiculously fast pace. The man’s nails dig into Armin’s skin, hard enough to bruise. Every once in a while, he’d feel the mans sharp teeth biting at his back, causing Armin to flinch away and earn a smack to the back of his head.  
Another particularly hard thrust once again forced Armin’s nose into the wall, this time causing blood to start gushing everywhere. Instead of stopping, however, the man continued to push into him, his grunting loud in Armin’s ears.  
“Say you love me.” The man hisses, grunts getting needier.  
“W-what?...” Armin questions, certain he’s misheard the man.  
“Say you love me!” The man demands once more, this time, a hint of danger in his tone.  
“I-I love you...”  
“Louder.”  
“I love you...” Armin repeats, louder this time. Suddenly, he feels the man pull out, and he yelps as he’s violently turned around, legs roughly forced apart. The man thrusts back into him, hard, fisting a hand in Armin’s blonde hair and pulling it so hard; it brings tears to Armin’s eyes.  
“Say it again.”  
“I l-love you.”  
Armin doesn’t expect the hard smack to the face that comes afterwards.  
“You’re such a little bitch, you know that?” The man whines out, hitting Armin again. “A stupid little bitch.”  
The man continues with phrases like this, degrading Armin more and more as he hits him again and again. At one point, his head hits the shelf he’d been holding onto previously and blood begins to mat up his blonde locks and get into his eyes as the mans thrusts get more violent. Finally, when Armin feels as if he’s on the verge of passing out, the mans hips stutter, and Armin faintly realizes he’s finished.  
He doesn’t know how he ended up on the floor of the little shack he’d met the customer in, or how long he’d been there. The only thing he knew for sure was that the man had gone, and he didn’t leave Armin his money.  
Reiner was going to kill him.  
—————————————  
Officer Jean Kirschstien couldn’t get the blonde boy from hotel Maria out of his mind. What was he doing right now? What was his favorite movie? Does he like sushi?  
Shaking his head, the twenty-four year old tried to focus on something other than the Shiganshina native, and instead focus on the report he was supposed to be writing for Chief Smith about the car theft on Main Street.  
“The car was a black Chevy Traverse, license plate was 378...”  
‘I wonder if Armin likes to snowboard.’  
Sighing loudly at the intruding thought, Jean pushes the report away and lets his head fall onto his desk. This was ridiculous, he’d met the guy once, while searching his motel room for drugs. What the fuck was his problem?  
‘I did give him my number though.’ Jean thought, smirking to himself.  
‘No, you idiot, you gave him the police stations number and told him to ask for you if he had trouble.’  
‘That’s almost the same thing!’  
‘You know that isn’t true.’  
Jean continued to go back and forth in his mind like this for a few minutes, both parts of him refusing to back down. With a frustrated sigh, his “logical side” won out over his “I like to pretend I’m a smooth and sexy motherfucker” side.  
Sitting up, he stretches out his lanky limbs while letting out a loud yawn. Pushing back his chair, Jean stands up, deciding to clock out and finish the report early tomorrow morning. He waves goodbye to their secretary, Sasha, before heading out the door into the chilly October air.  
When he gets to his car, he immediately turns on the heat, cursing when icy air comes out instead. Muttering under his breathe, he buckles his seatbelt and pulls out of the parking lot.  
The drive home is peaceful, the sound of the radio gently playing in he background is very soothing. He finds himself tapping to the beat of the generic pop song as he waits for the light to turn green. At some point, it begins raining. As the soft pitter-patter of the rain hitting the windows causes Jean to mumble about how it better not fucking storm tonight, thunder sounds, causing Jean to groan.  
Hurrying to get home before the rain gets worst, Jean takes a left, deciding to cut through Shiganshina instead of taking the long way. Out of no where, someone darts across the street, causing Jean to slam his breaks down hard.  
He’s about to start cussing out the dumbass who just ran out into traffic when he notices the hair.  
It was him.  
Armin stood in front of his car, dried blood on his face and matting his golden locks. A bruise was forming on the bridge of his nose, as well as under his left eye. He was shaking, in nothing but a T-shirt and jeans, his eyes reflecting utter terror.  
Quietly, Jean made his way of the car. He walked towards the blonde slowly, hoping the light of his headlights were enough for Armin to realize who he was.  
“O-officer Kirschstien?...” Armin muttered, blinking a few times and looking hard at the tall man in front of him.  
Jean nodded, “Yeah, it’s me.”  
Armin bites his lip, hugging himself, refusing to make eye contact with the twenty-four year old cop in front of him. He shivered as the rain started to pour harder, beginning to soak through his thin clothing.  
“Come on, why don’t we go back to my place? Get you some dry clothes, then you can tell me what the hell happened to you.” Jean says, circling around the car and opening up the passenger side door in invitation.  
Hesitantly, Armin nods, sliding into the car, still shivering and refusing eye contact. He mumbles out a quiet “thank you.” When Jean renters on the drivers side before doing a U-Turn to get back onto the main roads.  
They were going to take the long way back to Trost tonight.


	4. Pancakes

Armin sighs appreciatively when the warm water of Jean Kirchstien’s shower hits his sore body. He leans his head back, Sighing softly, the blonde watches pinkish water circle the drain as the dried blood is washed from his body. Closing his eyes, he wills away memories of the previous few hours, and tries not to think about the consequences of not getting Reiner his pay.

Once he’s clean, Armin turns off the shower and steps out into the bathroom. He grabs the red towel Jean had given him and wraps it around his waist. After a moment of staring at his bruised face in Jean’s mirror, he walks out into Jean’s bedroom.

Jean’s apartment is tiny. It consists only of a tiny kitchenette, a living room, Jean’s bedroom, and the bathroom. It’s a little rundown, but not terrible, and it’s in a nice neighborhood. In fact, it was in the nicest part of the city, Trost, where most of the upper middle class lived, it was nothing like Shiganshina.

“Oh! You’re done with your shower.” Jean says, causing Armin to jump. He watches curiously as Jean digs through his dresser.

“Yeah...” Armin mutters, pushing his damp bangs out of his eyes. He stares at Jean in confusion when he’s handed a T-shirt and some sweatpants.

“Put them on.” Jean says, noting the look of confusion on the blondes face. “I don’t want you sleeping in those dirty clothes.” 

Armin feels a strange twing in his chest at the words, his face a little pinker, and his heart beating faster. “O-oh, thank you officer...”

“C’mon Armin,” The brown haired male smiles. “Call me Jean.” 

Armin nods slowly, feeling embarrassed. 

“I’m going to step out while you get dressed,” Jean starts, grabbing onto the door handle to head into the kitchen. “And when you’re done, come into the living room, i’ll get dinner ready.” 

Dinner? Was Jean actually going to feed him? Armin honestly couldn’t remember the last real meal he had, sometime before he met Reiner? “Oh, you don’t have too-“

“Armin, I found you covered in blood and bruises, soaked through your clothes in the pouring rain, I’m going to feed you dinner.” Jean says matter o’ factly, walking out of the bedroom before Armin has anytime to protest.

——————————————

The smell of pancakes is in the air when Armin steps out of Jean’s bedroom in the oversized clothing. The Led Zepplin band Tee goes to his mid thighs, and hangs off his left shoulder, and the grey sweats elastic are pulled as tight as possible. 

Armin yelps when he trips over a pants leg, grabbing onto the counter to catch himself. Jean looks up, grinning, as he flips the pancake.

“I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes for dinner because that’s all I had in the pantry.” 

Armin gives a nod of confirmation, walking behind Jean to watch him cook. It isn’t long before a plate is shoved into his hands and he’s ushered to the tiny table crammed into the corner of the room, a fork and some syrup placed in front of him. 

Jean takes a seat across from him, digging in almost immediately. They eat in silence for a moment until Jean, mouth full of food, asks Armin the dreaded question.

“So, what happened?” 

Playing dumb, Armin lets his bangs fall into his eyes. “Hm?” 

“Why were you out in the rain covered in blood and bruises?” Jean specifies, hazel eyes now staring at Armin intently. 

Does he lie? Does he tell the truth? Armin doesn’t know. On the one hand, he has his chance to be done, finished with Reiner and his little prostitution ring. On the other, what he was doing was illegal, and Jean was a cop. Not to mention this was currently his only source of income. He never went to college, he’s never had a job, he had no means of supporting himself. 

“I was mugged.” Armin lies, not looking at Jean, instead deciding to focus on cutting his pancakes. “On my way to the store, I was getting some headache medicine.”

“What did the guy look like?” Jean asks, concern evident in his tone. Admin realizes Jean has bought the lie. “I can write a report tomorrow morning when I get to the station.” 

Armin gives Jean a short description of his customer from earlier that night. Secretly hoping Jean finds the guy so he can give Reiner some excuse about the cops showing up. 

After finishing up their pancakes, Jean takes their plates and puts them into the sink to wash later. Armin stands up as well, awkwardly trying to keep out of Jean’s way as he cleans up the small mess he had made on the counter. 

“You can take my bed,” Jean says wiping down the counter. “I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

“Jean, no...” admin says, staring up at the kind brunette. “I couldn’t...” 

“You can and you will.” Jean says, smiling at him warmly. “You’re going to be sore tommorow, and it’ll be even worst if you sleep on my shitty couch.” 

“But you have work tomorrow.” Armin argues, arms crossing. “You gotta be in tip top shape if you want to catch all those bad guys.” 

“Bad guys?” Jean asks, amused. “You make it sound like I’m some sort of hero.” 

Armin blushes, realizing how childish his choice of words had been. “Y-Yeah, well... you are, aren’t you? I mean... you catch all sorts of criminals...”

Jean snorts at the blushing blonde. “Actually, it’s more junkies and prostitutes than criminals.” 

Armin flinches when Jean says this, praying to whatever higher power that Jean didn’t notice. Biting his lip, he tries his best to change the subject without bringing attention to the fact that he was now extremely uncomfortable. 

“Can’t we both just sleep in your bed? I mean, we’re responsible adults...” Armin doesn’t miss the blush that shows up across Jean’s cheeks.

I-I mean, yeah... if you’re okay with it...” Jean mumbled out, running a hand through his hair. 

Without another word, Armin heads towards Jean’s room, Jean following closely behind.

—————————————

Armin couldn’t tell you when he and Jean had stopped lying next to each other and had started passionately making out. 

Armin lets out a soft moan as the Jean’s long fingers tangle into his hair. His back arching when Jean’s mouth latches around a perked nipple, sucking softly. 

“A-ah...” Armin pants as Jean continues to play with him, his fingers tangling into the baby blue sheets beneath him. 

Jean switches nipples, relishing in the sounds the blonde makes, all the little whines, pants, and whimpers going straight to his dick. Finally, he lets go of Armin’s nipple, trailing open mouth kisses down Armin’s body, grinning when Armin lets out a breathy, needy, moan.

“Jean... please...” he whines out, thrusting his hips upwards, looking for friction. “Please fuck me...”

Jean raises an eyebrow at the blonde beauty. “You’re not going to let me play with you first?” He pouts, crawling back up to Armin so they’re eye level once more.

Armin shakes his head no, memories from earlier that night trying to force their way into his mind. “N-no... please just... just do it.” He begs.

Jean complies, standing up to tug down his pants, a slightly confused expression on his face. Armin quickly shoves off his own sweats, staring up at the policeman lustfully. 

Suddenly Jean is on top of him, moving Armin’s legs over his shoulders so he can line himself up with the blondes entrance. He pauses, noticing hand-shaped bruises on Armin’s milky thighs, but chooses to ignore it and ask about it later.

The feeling of Jean entering him is completely different than the feeling of one of his customers. Jean is gentle, careful, as he pushes in, not wanting to hurt the twenty-one year old underneath him. The pleasure Armin’s feeling is new, foreign, he had forgotten what it felt like to actually want the person who’s cock was inside him. 

Jean’s thrusts, Just like his initial entering, were gentle. The build up of pleasure was slow, but Armin relished it. It was so much different from the usual quick and rough pace he was accustomed too, everything about it was amazingly pleasurable.

“Nng... Jean...”

Jean bites his lip as Armin’s tightness swallows him up once more. He was in heaven as he watched Armin’s back arch with each thrust. The soft, pleasure filled moans that bounced off the walls of Jean’s small bedroom sounded amazing. There was something about the pale boy underneath him that made him loose control. He barely knew him, and yet he wanted to protect him, save him. From what? Jean had no idea, he just knew that he wanted too.

That he had too.

Suddenly, Armin’s eyes shoot open, a loud moan escaping his throat. “Oh fuck! Yes.. just like that...” he whimpers out, fingers digging into the sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Jean nods, thrusting the exact same way, moans spilling from both their mouths as they both neared orgasam. Finally, with a soft cry, Armin cums all over both their chests. The tightening around his shaft has Jean spilling into Armin as well, both panting and withering in the post orgasmic bliss.

——————————————-

Armin wakes up the next morning naked in Jean’s bed. Cracking open his eyes, he notes Jean is already gone, most likely already at work.

He sits up, stretching, and swings his legs over the side of the bed to stand up. When he does, he notices his clothes form the night before neatly folded on the bedside table, a note placed on top.

‘Hey, tried to wake you up to tell you I was leaving for work, but you wouldn’t budge. I washed your clothes for you, hope you have a nice day.’

-Jean 

P.S. here’s my cell number in case you want to talk. 

Armin smiles softly at the note before putting back on his newly cleaned clothes. Putting the paper in his pocket, he heads to the living room in search of a snack to eat before he heads back to his shitty room back at motel Maria.

When he gets to the kitchen, he stops, a smile dawning on his face when he sees what’s awaiting him on the counter.

A small stack of homemade chocolate chip pancakes with another note on the syrup bottle next to it.

‘Don’t think you were getting out of here without a proper breakfast.’

Armin takes a seat, trying his best to stop smiling as he eats the pancakes, letting himself be happy for just a moment, before he heads back to his fucked up life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the hits, kudos, and comments! They really encourage me to keep writing. Also, so sorry for the spelling errors, I type these all on my phone because my laptops being fixed.


	5. His Favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, and that this chapter is so short oof

Armin gripped Reiner’s desk tightly as his boss’s hands roamed his petite body. He bites his lip, feeling his much larger employer nip at his ear. 

Reiner had a thing for petite blondes. 

Whenever Reiner had a particularly stressful day, he’d call Armin, a smaller blonde girl, Krista, and three others Armin didn’t know that name of his office. They’d all take turns, being Reiner’s plaything, forced to watch as he defiled them all one by one. Sometimes, he’d make his five employees do things to each other why he watched, other times he’d make all five do something to him. No matter what activity it was, Armin hated it.

“You know you’re my favorite, right?” Reiner breathes heavily into the younger man's ear. “Everyone else is nothing in comparison.”

“Yes sir.” Armin answers robotically, used to this type of talk. He was Reiner’s favorite, the way he was treated made it obvious. Sure, he got shitty jobs, but when he had come back covered in bruises, Reiner had lost it. Usually, he’d blame the employee, but since it was Armin, Reiner had taken the man off the customer list. 

Armin’s breath hitches as Reiner forces his legs open, shivering as Reiner’s hot breath ghosts still clothed legs. He grips the desk tighter as Reiner looks behind him, addressing the other four blondes in the room, “Do you hear that? He’s my favorite. You all will never be as good as him.”

Armin cringes away from the glare one of the other boys send him. He yelps as Reiner pushes him down roughly onto the desk. “Yeah, that’s right,” his boss grins, starting to lift Armin’s shirt. “They’ll never be you.”

Armin couldn’t help but feel happy for them.

———————————————————

After being released by Reiner, Armin found himself back in his motel room. Collapsing against his bed, he pulled out his phone, smiling softly when he noticed the message from Jean.

“Hey, you doing ok?”

“Sorry, yeah. Was at work (:” He typed out quickly, grinning when the Officer calls him instead of messaging back. “Hey.”

“I was worried about you.” Jean says, sounding relieved. 

“Worried?” Armin asks, confused. “Why? You know I work.”

Jean doesn’t take long to respond. “I know… I just… you got mugged once, so I’m always sorta worried it’ll happen again.” Armin feels his face heat up, he really worries that much? “I could always come over there and protect you, though.” Jean suddenly adds, causing Armin to flush more.

“Protect me, or sleep with me again?” Armin asks, biting his lip in amusement. He hears what he assumes is the creaking of Jean’s bed, said brunette giving out a small grunt as he, assumably, changes positions.

“Maybe a little of both.” Comes the reply, causing Armin to laugh.

“What if someone breaks in the middle of me giving you a blowjob?”

“If he’s a respectable man, he’d let me finish.”

Armin laughs loudly, “if he’s breaking in, I doubt he’s respectable.”

Jean snorts, Armin can hear his grin. “Maybe he’d be respectable in that sense? I sure would be.”

“So you’re telling me, if on a drug raid, you walked in on a drug dealer getting a blowjob, you’d let him finish before you arrested him?” Armin wonders, hugging his pillow.

“Depends.” Jean answers, Armin can hear him walking. Armin wondered if he was about to head over to his motel room. The thought brought a smile to his face.

“On?”

“Is he getting a blowjob from a lover or a prostitute? If it’s a prostitute, I’m taking them both to jail, probably doing him a favor, prostitutes are diseased creatures.” Jean jokes. 

Armin’s heart sinks. The smile he had now gone. He’s silent, as Jean continues to jab at his livelihood. He can feel the tears beginning to form as he makes up some excuse to get off the phone, “Oh, Jean… I’m sorry, but my boss is calling… must of forgotten to lock up…”

“What? Armin, did I say something-“ Armin hung up before Jean finished, throwing his phone roughly onto the bedside table as the tears finally started to fall. Curling up into a small ball, Jean’s words continued to run through his head.

“Prostitutes are disgusting creatures.”

The worst part, however, was that he wasn’t wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First fanfic on this site, I would love some feedback (:


End file.
